


After the party is when the fun begins

by astano



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-28
Updated: 2011-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-26 15:39:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astano/pseuds/astano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She's been staring at us all night, Di."</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the party is when the fun begins

“She’s been staring at us all night, Di.”

“You mean she’s been staring at _you_ all night.” Dianna’s eyes drop to take in your outfit and you can’t help but grin at the way she seems to unconsciously lick her lips as she stares. “Can’t really blame her, though.”

“I do look pretty hot tonight, don’t I?”

“I think it’s the shoes,” Dianna says, glancing down. “I still don’t know how you’re managing to walk in them, but they make your legs and ass look unbelievable.”

Dianna’s hand skims down your back, turning the touch from innocent waist hold to wholly indecent ass grab in a split second. You’re standing off to one side in your living room and no one but Naya has been paying you any attention for the last fifteen minutes. It must make Dianna feel confident her actions won’t be noticed because she palms at the cheek under her hand, pulling you closer and you shiver, slipping your hand around her back and wondering just how wrong it would be to press just that little bit harder against her hip.

She bends her head and places a kiss high on your neck, just behind your jaw. You sigh softly then have to suppress a groan when she sucks hard and rakes her teeth over the skin.

“Is it too early to kick everyone out?”

“I don’t care,” you reply.

“She’s definitely staying, though?”

Dianna’s hand is still on your ass, which is making it really quite hard to concentrate on anything but the throb of arousal that’s been growing all evening. However, you manage a nod in response and then Dianna’s stepping back and moving off, circling the room and somehow managing to get rid of everyone in the nicest possible way.

Ten minutes later and it’s just you, Dianna and Naya. You’re thinking Dianna probably set the world record for the quickest ending to a party, but you can’t be anything but thankful because your body’s thrumming with the thought of what’s about to happen, provided Naya is game, of course.

“Thanks for letting me stay, guys.” Naya says from her position over by the couch, where she’s clearing plastic cups and bottles away into a trash bag.

“It’s no problem.” Dianna walks across the room, coming to stand behind you. Her arms circle your waist and you lean back, tipping your head to the side so Dianna’s can rest on your shoulder. It’s perfectly innocent until she turns her head slightly and starts sucking on your neck, probably hard enough to leave a mark.

You can’t help the moan of appreciation as Dianna’s teeth scrape over your skin and your hand reaches up to hold her in place. You look over at Naya and your eyes lock, just as Dianna rips another guttural moan from your chest. She’s stood there awkwardly, empty beer bottle in hand, but her eyes are dark and her mouth’s just slightly parted as she watches you.

You know you and Dianna look good together; there was that one time Dianna had crept up on you after you’d just gotten out of the shower. She’d fucked you in front of your full length mirror, and _god_ , just the memory of that is enough to produce a fresh flood of wetness.

Naya doesn’t stand a chance.

“Uh, I’ll just...” Naya waves a hand in the direction of the guest room but you shake your head.

There’s a gasp before you can actually manage to say anything because one of Dianna’s hands has moved upwards to cup a breast. Her thumb is moving over your nipple and you arch into the touch. Throughout, your eyes never stray from Naya and you finally manage to say the word, “Stay.”

Naya’s eyes flicker away for a second, landing on Dianna and she must receive the permission she’s looking for because the next second she’s striding over towards you both.

Dianna’s inching your dress up with her free hand until it’s high enough to palm the bare cheeks of your ass, which she does. You’re pretty sure your thong is already ruined, you’ve been anticipating this all evening, but the feel of Dianna’s fingers massaging your skin and the predatory look in Naya’s eyes as she closes in, sends another shot of arousal through your body and yeah, that tiny scrap of material is most definitely drenched.

Naya stops her advance when she’s in front of you and stands there, just staring at you both. You whimper under her gaze and one side of her mouth moves upwards as she smirks at your discomfort.

“You can kiss me,” you say, because you need her to do _something_.

“I know.”

She leans forward and you surge up into the contact, sliding your lips together in a kiss that has been far too long coming. Dianna stumbles at the sudden movement, but catches herself with hands on your waist and then all you can feel is the press of bodies all over. Someone’s hands are dragging at the straps of your dress, pulling them down and baring your top half. It’s Dianna who follows the dress down, pushing it and your thong over your hips and letting them pool on the floor.

It’s definitely Dianna’s lips on the back of your legs, kissing her way back up, because Naya’s mouth is still on yours and her hands are cupping your breasts and pinching at your nipples. You whimper against Naya’s mouth and your legs begin to tremble when Dianna urges you to widen your stance so she can lick a path through your folds on the way back to standing.

There’s a swish of fabric behind you then Dianna’s once again pressed against your back. You know she’s undressed because you can feel the hard points of her nipples grazing against your skin. It’s all becoming too much to stand, you’ve never been as wet as you are right now and the need curling inside your body is driving you insane.

Naya seems to realise she’s the only one left fully clothed because she breaks your kiss to pull her top over her head and shuck out of her jeans and panties. Your eyes scan Naya’s body as she undresses and you let out a short moan as they land between her legs. She’s wet, quite obviously so, and your mouth waters in anticipation.

You turn to lock eyes with Dianna and then, as one, you move forward, urging Naya back towards the couch. Naya sinks down and you follow, straddling her hips and grinding down. Dianna’s still behind you and you lean backwards, letting out a hiss of pleasure as hands move around to cup your breasts.

Your hips jerk forwards in response to a particularly hard twist of Dianna’s fingers and your arousal’s painting a sticky trail over the bottom half of Naya’s stomach until Naya grips you hard, fingers digging into your sides and urging you upwards.

Her voice is deeper, laced with arousal as she says, “Come up here.”

Your groan mixes with Naya’s as you settle over Naya’s face. Her hands move to grip your ass, holding you in place while her tongue starts to sweep broad strokes through your folds. You grunt and wiggle your hips, trying to force Naya’s tongue where you so desperately need it.

“Please,” you whimper. “Oh, please, Naya.”

You can feel Naya’s smirk against your skin as she continues to tease, but then her head drops back suddenly, mouth opening into a cry of, “Oh _fuck_.” You crane your head back and Dianna’s got two fingers buried deep inside her and Jesus fucking Christ, the sight of those long fingers pumping in and out, glistening with Naya’s arousal is almost enough to make you come on the spot.

Naya’s mouth finds its way back to you then, slightly less coordinated, just lips over your clit and a tongue brushing back and forth, but you don’t care, because every time she grunts or moans, the vibrations shoot straight through you.

You’re so close, the tension’s coiling tightly inside and you’re panting, hips pressing down, trying to increase the pressure on your clit, but then Naya stops again and you whimper in protest. There’s no response though, you look down and her eyes are screwed tightly together, her hands on your hips are digging in almost painfully as her body undulates below you.

“Fuck, Di, _harder_.”

You look back again to see Dianna’s finger slamming home repeatedly, her thumb pressing down on Naya’s clit with each thrust. Seconds later, Naya’s body tenses and she’s coming with a hoarse cry, followed by a muted whimper of, “Jesus.”

It’s only when Dianna removes her fingers that you notice her other hand is buried between her own legs, rapidly circling her clit. If seeing Naya come apart wasn’t enough to send your arousal through the roof, that sight certainly is and you’re moving quickly, twisting around, away from Naya, and pushing Dianna down against the opposite arm of the couch. You sink down between Dianna’s legs, pushing them wide and replacing her fingers with your own.

“Jesus, Di, you’re fucking dripping,” you say, glancing up. Dianna bites her lip and you groan as your fingers slide through her wetness. There’s a hum of approval as you sink two fingers inside, but they slip in so easily that, on the next stroke, you re-enter with three. Dianna’s never taken three before, but from the way she clenches around you and the grunt she lets out, you’re pretty sure the extra addition is more than welcome.

Your fingers scissor and curl and Dianna keens, hips jerking to meet your thrusts, sinking your fingers deeper each time, she’s hot and tight and wet and you honestly can’t think of anything better than feeling her come around you. You’re sure she’s almost there, but then you feel movement behind you and Naya’s hands are back on your ass, lifting you up in the air.

Naya’s first stroke pushes you forward, into Dianna and you try to ignore how good it feels because if you give in, it’s going to take about two seconds before you’re coming and you want to at least bring Dianna with you. You lower your mouth, trying to draw Dianna’s clit inside, but the force of Naya’s fingers is making it impossible so you settle for just pressing your tongue over the bud. There’s no technique, but Dianna’s already tightening around your fingers and her hands are clenching around the cushion behind her head.

Naya’s bending over you, breasts dragging across your back with every movement, mouth moving over your shoulder blades, kissing, biting, then her voice is breathing in your ear, telling you how good you feel and how much better it’ll be when you’re coming around her fingers.

And then you just can’t take it anymore, you’re clenching and screaming, bucking back into Naya and flooding her with wetness as your orgasm rips through you. Your fingers have slowed inside Dianna, but she’s still working herself on them and she follows you over the edge a split second later.

When you’ve come down, you disentangle yourselves and fall back against the sofa, all three of you breathing heavily.

After a minute or so of silence, Naya lets out a quiet chuckle. “Well that definitely wasn’t how I was expecting this evening to end,” she says.

You looks over at her, a grin spreading across your face. “Fun though.”

“That it was. If you ever want a repeat performance...”

You and Dianna nod and you’re pretty sure it won’t be the last time you invite Naya to stay after a party.


End file.
